


金属重塑

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Summary: 自欺欺人的移情。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 5





	金属重塑

这有点像一个开口朝下的函数，总之当越过一个至高点之后他的状态以肉眼不可见的速度下滑。起初无论是你还是他都没有发现这一点，像是往常那样你给他做检查，他隔着培养皿的玻璃罐把手摁在上面挤出清晰的掌纹。 **钱德尔。** 他学会写你的名字学的很快，你点一点头，在报表上的方框里打钩，纵使很清楚他们最后也会变成一堆废纸。你把一整面都打上钩，然后把它插进读表器的借口里，机器抽走那张纸的速度经常会在你分心的时候带着它割伤你的手指，幸好这种事情不常发生，那之后是你和他的独处时间，你搬一把凳子坐在培养皿面前。主管希望你称呼他应该获得的名字，但是你坚持在这段时间称呼他为詹姆斯·波特，而他至始至终只会喊你钱德尔——严格界定来看，也不算是“喊”，他只是在玻璃内壁上用手指写你的名字，再由内部读屏器把歪歪扭扭的字翻转过来给你看而已。  
  
他已经学会说早上好和晚上好，还有今天天气怎么样。你听到其他人背地里的玩笑，说这是英国人的基因使然，天气已经操纵了他们的脑子里某段隐秘的程序。整个实验室里只有你一个英国人，于是你自动把他们所说的“英国人”带入到自己的身份里。但是那又怎么样呢？你坐在他面前时说天气很好，今天又出太阳了，外面非常暖和，下午——不，没有下午和上午，他还没法理解这些，那就是早上——的时候有雾，你知道雾是什么吗？那么我给你找一点视频来看，它很像我们上次说过的云，很薄的云，薄的就像一张报告纸，比报告纸还薄，不是方形的，雾没有固定的形状……  
  
你觉得潜意识里面你把他当成了你从来没拥有过的弟弟或者孩子，或者你把自己代入了某个并没有在保密协议书上明确标示出来的监护人身份。当你坐在凳子上，隔着加固玻璃看见他漂亮的眼睛时，你的手上还拿着一支录音笔，但你已经想要把它悄悄关掉。最好不要那样做，线路另外一头的监察员们迫切地想抓你的把柄，因为，钱德尔，我们认为实验体对你产生了不常规的依恋，研究室主任说，而你想到的首先是是否存在某一天你昏了头，偷偷改了什么数据的情况。几秒钟过后，你觉得好笑。实验体真的存在感情吗？你问他，主任的脸色不是很好看，但那也只是一瞬间的事。  
  
钱德尔。他说。我已经申请查过你的资料了。  
  
于是你也不笑了，你盯着主任的脸看。这场对话就此结束，之后你跟他面对面时仍然拿着录音笔，却在聊到一半的时候突然之间忍不住笑了起来。  
  
你在笑什么？他的手指在玻璃壁上滑动。  
  
没有什么。你说。我想起来我小时候养过一条鱼。于是你花了一点时间给他解释什么是金鱼，你翻出来照片给他看，这一天就这么过去了。  
  
你在往根本不可能的事物上寄托感情。主任说。我并不赞同这一点。  
  
他没说出来的话是哪怕是一台电脑也会反射你倾注进去的感情，而你永远自认是最聪明的那一个，你根本不在乎这些。第二天第三天第四天之后你们仍然在谈论金鱼，他希望能看到一条真正的金鱼，你立刻就承诺有时间带一条来，哪怕在说这句话时你仿佛听见线路的那一头那些人倒抽一口冷气的声音。你当然带进来了，但是不是你许诺的真正的金鱼，而是一条金鱼的数据，你把它输入到显示屏里面去，让他看那个电子投影游动的样子。  
这是真正的金鱼吗？在他问你时，你说是的，这就是真正的金鱼，世界上所有的金鱼都是这样的，它们游动在每一个人的显示屏幕里。固定的时间过去之后电子数据被取代，金鱼也就死去了。  
  
你当时以为他相信了，因为他看起来很开心，或者他给你制造了一个他很开心的印象。你最后一次坐在他面前时他没有问你天气，他说外面下雨了。你准备好的话被替换成了别的字符，其实外面真的在下雨，但你准备告诉他外面很晴朗，今天没有雾，上午的时候你还出门走了一圈。他现在知道上午下午是什么意思了，因此你可以说。可能是你张着嘴的样子实在是很傻气，他眯着眼睛笑了一下。  
  
空气很潮湿，就像在鱼缸里一样。他说。  
  
要养金鱼的话，鱼缸里装满的是水而不是营养液，当凌晨三点钟你打开培养皿时你看着他失去生命体征的身体顺着营养液滑到你脚边来，如同一条死掉的鱼，但你很多年没见过死掉的鱼了，你感觉到一阵寒意。我们没指望他能活这么久。主任对你说。钱德尔，你需要医疗救护吗？  
  
你猜他觉得你应该受到了打击，但你什么都没有感受到，你回到自己的公寓里，重新摆放书架上面的合照，感觉到一阵空泛的疲惫。照片拍摄于很多年之前，至少对于那些被你称作詹姆斯·波特的无数实验品来说，这个很多年已经超越了他们生命的极限。


End file.
